The field of this invention relates to a protection device and more particularly to a protector for batteries which are mounted within a battery operated device to protect the terminal posts of the battery from damage upon the device incurring an unusual shock.
The use of battery operated devices are exceedingly common. Common examples of such devices are radios, flashlights, stereos, and the like.
These devices are readily portable and are designed to be easily carried by a human being. As a result, these devices run the risk of being accidentally dropped. It is common that when such a device is dropped that it will not operate. Frequently, this operation has to do with battery failure. The reason the batteries have failed has to do with the shock which has caused the in-line series of batteries to disengage from one another and then re-engage with such force that one or more of the battery terminal posts become cracked. Therefore, the electrical series arrangement of the in-line series of batteries is now broken and it is necessary to discover and replace the inoperative battery or batteries.